


Just One Year

by rabbiit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Human Plagg, Human Tikki, I don't like this story at all, I want to delete this it's terrible, Marinette and adrien lovechild, No Ladybug/Chatnoir in this au, Not Beta Read, Oops, Please be nice, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, other au, sorry - Freeform, sorry no smut either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbiit/pseuds/rabbiit
Summary: When Marinette realizes she's pregnant, Adrien was already gone. He'd been pushed into going on a full year trip around the world, leaving Marinette to struggle for herself with the child he doesn't know about. Yet when he comes back, Chloe is his 'girlfriend', his father is actually letting him relax, and his friends he hadn't seen in a year are keeping a secret from him, and refuse to spill the beans. What is going on?This is old and bad lmao oopsI'm too lazy to take it down though.





	Just One Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this website, I apologize, and I still don't quite know where I'm going with this fanfiction. It's going to be one chapter only, I'm sorry, but I know I'll probably write smut with a similar plot, but for a different fiction, elsewhere.

Just One Year.

Chapter One.

 

A single glimpse of Adrien was enough, too much even. Her heart twisted into a tight little knot, preparing a smile for when she came to greet him. But in reality, she knew that wasn’t an option, there was no way she had the strength to do so, and pretty soon Marinette discovered the woman who held his hand turned out to be none other than Chloe Bourgeois, in the flesh. At that point Marinette was done, she ran. Away from her fears and problems, away from Adrien. She had held her composure long enough to see Adrien recognize her, before disappearing into a crowd of businessmen, clad in dark suits. She didn’t want to know where and how he managed to find someone else, she already knew her place in his heart was gone. There was a lot she had to tell him, one comparably more significant over the others, but how would she tell him if she couldn’t bear to stay in the same room for more than five minutes?

Adrien saw her long before she noticed him, but she seemed different. Even if he’d only been gone for a single year, she’d changed. Her hair was no longer in their original pigtails, but gently resting on her shoulders. Marinette looked like more of a woman, hips wider, a certain stillness that led on a calmer facade than he could believe. Instead of the bubbly girl he had left, a woman stood in her place. She seemed almost aged, but for the life of him, Adrien couldn’t pinpoint why exactly she appeared to be more solemn. However there was still a certain feature that still made him believe it was his Marinette, her eyes. The same gentle blue, always full of hope and happiness. Eyes he could get lost in. His gaze swept to the necklace around her neck, the same charm he had given her before having to leave her for an entire year.. That was also when he noticed she was returning his gaze. Adrien watched her realize and disappear, the charm slipped off her neck and clattering to the floor. He stood helpless to call out to her, the midst of paparazzi and fans prevented him from reaching out, wrapping her in his arms and never letting go.  
If only he could. But that would have also jeopardized his relationship with Chloe. The two of them dating was only for the public, they had no real feelings to each other. Knowing each other since childhood only brought the feelings of having a sibling, even though Chloe did have that phase of being obsessed with him in the past. By dating Chloe, it kept the paparazzi and other celebrities at bay, and preventing them from interrupting their personal lives. Chloe herself had someone else, her real boyfriend was actually someone who acted as a bodyguard, it was one of the only ways they could still be together in public. Of course he knew that same scheme wouldn’t have worked for him and Marinette. 

Marinette.

She was long gone. All he could do was scoop up the fallen jewelry and shove it into his pocket. The entire limousine ride home was silent, the necklace resting in the palm of his hand, his eyesight never turning away from it.

Chloe squinted at him, “Adrien? Are you okay?” Time had been nice to Chloe, she had mellowed out quite a bit, no longer to self-centered brat she used to be. Even though she still looked the same, hair blonde as ever even though she was no longer entirely focused on her appearances. 

Her voice snapped him out of his stupor. “”Oh! Yeah, I’m fine...The flight must’ve tired me out.” He waved her off, placing the necklace in his pocket once again. Chloe’s eyes narrowed questioningly but she never spoke any further, entering the home they supposedly shared together.

Although they lived on the same property they lived in separate wings which seemed . Entering the domain, it appears as a normal place a celebrity couple would live. Exquisite furniture and the most expensive appliances that money could buy. This part of the property would only use as a disguise from anyone visiting or during large fancy parties held for only the rich and fanciful, mainly by request from Adrien or Chloe’s father. This was technically their first time at the house, having just returned to Paris, but while they were away, Adrien’s dad had set this place up knowing the true nature of the relationship, but not disapproving.

Adrien had his luggage brought to his room, as Chloe waved at him, heading into her own wing. Since it was still relatively early in the day, only about noon, he called Nino over. He figured spending some time with his old pal wouldn’t hurt. Besides, he hadn’t seen Nino for a while either, at one point the met by chance when Adrien was in London, Nino having been on a business trip of sorts. They had been texting throughout the entire year, but that still wasn’t the same as seeing in person. In the midst of waiting for Nino, Adrien sorted through some boxes which were brought over from his old place. He opened up the nearest box, set next to his nightstand. Immediately he stiffened, pulling out a picture of himself and Marinette. It was a day long before he knew he was going to be gone for a year. They had gone to the park together, the smile on her face bore deep holes in his mind. A smile he’d never forget. In the photo Marinette was resting calmly beside him, his arm across her shoulders. One of her hands was intertwined with his, causing a twinge in his heart. There was no way they could be that happy again, not knowing if she hated him now or not. He set the picture on his nightstand, directly facing the bed, he reached into his pocket, draping the necklace across the frame.

It wasn’t much longer until Adrien heard Nino’s rustbucket of a car pull up outside, listening as he knocked on the entrance specific to Adrien’s part of the house.

“Nino!” He greeted his best friend after only seeing him through video messages and phone calls.

“Hey dude! How was your travel around the world?” Nino was still the same old Nino, headphones still draped around his neck, glasses still slipping down the bridge of his nose.

They chatted back and forth for awhile, trading between tales and experience they had without each other and recalling the times where they laughed together through some form of device. Until the conversation took a different turn.

“So I heard you work with Marinette and Alya now?” Adrien nervously rubbed his arm, hoping Nino couldn’t detect how desperate to hear how she was.

“She’s cool man, I actually saw her at the store the other day with Sebastien.” Nino’s expression instantly dropped, stopping any story he was about to spill right then and there.

“Sebastien? Who’s Sebastien?” A boyfriend? Had Marinette found someone else while he was away? Maybe that’s really why she wanted them to go their separate ways before he left-

“I know what you’re thinking, but Bastien’s not her boyfriend...But I promised her I wouldn’t talk about him, so please just drop it dude.” He turned away, decision made.

They spent the rest of the night playing video games that had also been brought over from his old home until around midnight where Nino complained that Alya would have his ass hanging over the fireplace if he got home any later. With a laugh they parted ways, but in the back of his mind Adrien knew he needed to talk to Marinette, and soon.

“Alya I just couldn’t!” Marinette attempted to keep her voice quiet while still making a point as she recalled the events from earlier that day to Alya over the phone. One hand was propping herself up on her desk, her palm cupping her chin. 

She heard Alya sigh over the phone “Marinette, this is serious you really need to talk to him. All that’s happened isn’t just gonna disappear.”

“I want to talk to him, I really do, but he was with Chloe. CHLOE for goodness sake.” Marinette leaned back on the couch.

“As you’ve said thirty times. Just because he’s with Chloe doesn’t mean he doesn’t want anything to do with you. Girl, he knows he has to talk to you at least, we both know he’s not that dumb.” You could hear a door opening and closing in the background and Nino greeting her.

“I guess I’ll let you go, see you later Alya.”

“...Good luck at work tomorrow, see you soon Marinette.” 

Marinette hung up, and set the phone on the table,quietly walking over to the source of small whimpering sounds. She picked Sebastien up into her arm, rocking him quietly to hush his cries. He looked so much like his father, especially the golden blonde hair, but he had the same bright blue eyes as Marinette. Yes, Sebastien was her son. Technically, not just hers, but since his birth, she had been the only parental figure he had. There was no father figure in the mix, her parents had helped her out in taking care of him, but that was still different. After all, his real father still didn’t know he even existed. The boy they created was still so young but a mirror image of them both. 

“Shh...It’s alright, momma’s here now..” She placed a kiss on his forehead lulling him to sleep once again. Marinette placed him back in his green themed crib. Most of his stuff, like changing station, furniture, you name it, was all pre-owned, and repainted before use. It was all she could afford, and no matter how well her business was doing, buying new stuff was just not in the budget right now. After watching him doze off into a peaceful sleep, she herself stepped into the shower.  
The hot water would clear away her stress, allowing her to wash away her daily problems. How would she broach this subject with Adrien? Would he even want to speak with her? 

The next morning she got up as usual, getting ready for work. When Marinette first found out she was pregnant, she knew she didn’t nearly have enough money to support herself, let alone a baby. Her only solution was to move back in with her parents, selling her apartment and working there for majority of her pregnancy. It was also there when she had a small eureka moment. Marinette had plenty of scrap fabric from when she was a teen, and decided to use it to create baby clothes, it would save more money for other important things. However in a rush to pick up some groceries, she had bumped into another woman. The deep black hair and overall green and black theme only helped Marinette realize the simple man she had incidentally run into was none other than Plagg Aguillon. He was famous for his latest designs, and the last time Marinette had time to pay attention to the fashion world, Sebastien hadn’t even been created. Designs of Marinette’s own creation had spilled from her bag, and as soon as Plagg had noticed the creations, she was sold. 

From there, Marinette had developed a small baby clothing line which had become quite popular in Paris in only a few months. Selling the clothes online with the help of Alya raised enough money to even start a small shop nearby. Her little brand had help from Plagg himself, and “Petite Coccinelle” was booming in no time. The money soon multiplied, and allowed her to move out of the bakery and able to support herself.

All was going surprisingly well, and when it was finally time for Sebastien to enter the world, both Alya and Nino were by her side. She probably wouldn’t have made it this far without them and was thankful for all they’ve done for her. However she knew the day with Adrien would be coming, and made both of them promise to not speak about Sebastien to Adrien. Marinette wanted to be the one to tell, him, and she wanted to decide how and when she let him know.

She placed Bastien in his carrier and started the short walk to her shop. She smiled down at the sleeping bundle with a small trail of drool spilling from his lips beside her. He was her world now, and whether Adrien wanted to be a part of it didn’t matter as long as she was with her son. At the door she saw Tikki waiting for her, Tikki was one of her family friends who, even though she had kids already in high school, still seemed young. Her bright red hair stood out in crowds and gave her a uniqueness that Marinette was fond of. 

The workday started out as normal, the two of them switching between register duty and organizing in the backroom. When twelve o’clock struck, Sebastien had hit his typical feeding schedule, crying out with a loud wail. 

“He’s just hungry Tikki, I’ll feed him in the backroom.” Marinette scooped him up, bouncing him gently to temporarily calm him down before entering the backroom.

With a little huff, Tikki turned her back for a moment, focusing on putting price tags on some pieces of clothing. She heard the door chime behind her, and before she could spew out the typical shop greeting of, ‘Hello! Welcome to Petite Coccinelle, how may I help you?” in an overly cheery voice, she turned only to find herself facing the person Marinette had been trying to avoid. Adrien Agreste.

When Adrien woke up the next morning, he was entirely stiff and didn’t want to get up. Although it felt nice to be back in Paris, he knew he’d have to talk to Marinette sooner than later. And most likely it would be sooner, Alya wouldn’t let him avoid her for any longer. Not surprisingly, when he had picked up his phone there were already messages from her.

 

Alya: Adrien, this is urgent.

Alya: Okay so i know Mari isn’t gonna go talk to you so you have to do it yourself. Nino said he already told you the address to her shop last night, but you have to talk to her today. Not tomorrow or next week but today.

Alya: If she doesn’t call me tonight telling me about you coming to her shop, you’re gonna suffer some consequences. 

 

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, what kind of ‘consequences’? He exited out of his message log with her and opened up the one with Nino.

You: Dude what does it mean if Alya says “suffer some consequences”? 

Nino: You don’t wanna know

Setting down his phone, Adrien stretched and peeked out the window. It was a nice day outside and since he just returned to Paris he was allowed to have some time off from modeling. He spent a few hours in the morning sorting through boxes before reluctantly starting to walk to the shop. Beforehand, Adrien had tugged on a ratty hoodie, it was a weak disguise but it did the trick. 

He had no doubt in his mind that the small shop that matched the address Nino told him was Marinette’s. Clearly her love for ladybugs was still there, considering the company was called “Petite Coccinelle” and the awning was red with black spots. Adrien slight peered inside through the windows, but was unable to quite see if Marinette was there. Only one option left, to physically go inside. Slowly he drew in a deep breath. It’d been a year. For him a year full of loneliness and heartbreak, waiting as the days grew closer and closer to seeing her. But there was a nagging in the back of his mind. She ran away from him after all, does she even want to see him? And who was Sebastien? Nino had soon shut up after even saying his name and he couldn’t get anything from Alya. This was important though, and if she never wanted to see him again after this, sobeit. 

Unconsciously his hand pulled the door open, causing a small bell to chime. There he faced a woman whose eyes widened as big as saucers. Confused, he narrowed his eyes, asking, “Um, excuse me is Marinette here?”

The woman whose name tag read ‘Tikki’, only nodded, seeming dazed. It took a few moments for her to snap out of it and she called out, “Marinette! Someone is here to see you!”

He heard a rustling coming from a different room, closer towards the back of the store as well as a muffled ‘I’m coming!’. He flipped his hood down, when she finally emerged from the backroom.

“Adrien?” Her voice was a lovely as he remembered if not lovelier. He loved the way she said his name. It reminded him of the sweet tinkling of her laughter, he missed that so much. Except now wasn’t the time to be focusing on such matters.

“Marinette! How have you been? I just arrived back in Paris the other day.” He reached out his hand to her.

She jerked away from his touch, Adrien now noticing the infant lovingly held in Marinette’s arm’s. The baby, dressed in cute clothes which were clearly made by Marinette herself began to cry, soft heart twisting sobs of which she tried to sooth.

“Oh I’m so sorry! Here let me help you,” Adrien awkwardly held his arms out to hold the child as she reluctantly passed him over. 

The baby, which he now noticed had ‘Momma’s Little Man’ embroidered onto the front of a cat themed onesie, it even had cute little cat ears on the hood. He had stopped crying, surprisingly and Adrien managed to even lull him back to sleep. Marinette had not yet spoken again, her soft lips pressed into a thin line. Yet Adrien was desperate to know, “...Is he Sebastien’s?”

It was surprising to hear her laugh. The sound filled the small area, leaving Adrien even more confused than to begin with. “Adrien, the baby is Sebastien,” 

Adrien let out a small sigh of relief. So she hadn’t already found someone else. But then again, then who’s baby was it? Had it been some sort of one-night stand that happened when she was upset about him leaving? All the possibilities flickered through his head from adoption to invitro fertilization. He reached up, pulling the hood off carefully, watching as small tufts of golden blonde hair came into view. The same blonde as his own hair. He wasn’t sure how to react. It was then that his suspicions were confirmed. Bastien opened his eyes, the same beautiful blue as his mother’s except for the slight green ring around his pupils. Sebastien was his son. His son. It was so foreign to him, but at the same time so exciting. He was the father of Marinette’s child. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft sigh coming from Marinette.

“I’m not going to hold it against you if you don’t want anything to do with me, or him. I know you’re a celebrity now and you have so many responsibilities. It would be wrong to demand that you care for him too, and besides you’re with Chloe now. I’m fairly sure she would not take kindly to me getting involved in your life whatsoever.” Marinette listened to herself drone off, expecting Adrien to only agree that it would be the best if they went separate ways. Again.

Instead she heard him say, “No. I’m not going to walk away. He’s my son. Even if this is the first time I’ve met him, and my father would argue with me, he’s my son.” After a few moments of silence, he added, “I’m not doing this because I feel obligated to, -which I don’t- I’m doing this because-” I love you. He held back, she probably wasn’t comfortable with saying that yet. This was their first conversation since they had separated, and he didn’t want to rush into things yet.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...I knew I should have told you...Just when I saw you with Chloe..I don’t know-” It dawned on her that Adrien was still dating Chloe and she stepped back a bit. “I could have had someone message you, or anything at all, I just, didn’t know how you would react, and I didn’t want you to stop your trip early just to come back home. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Don’t worry about it, or worry about Chloe for that matter, we’re not really dating. It’s only for the public.” However, as reassuring as that should’ve sounded, it wasn’t the least bit so. “You’re probably correct about me coming back though, but it wouldn’t have made a difference, and I don’t think knowing I’m a father now could ever ruin anything.”

What if social media found out about Sebastien? They’d assume it was an affair, that she was just someone from a past fling. There would be hate, uncalled-for fame, her entire business would go down the drain. But Adrien wasn't going to give up that easily, he was determined to be a better father than his had been, and if that meant sacrificing his career it would be worth it.

“Please Marinette. Let’s try, it can’t hurt, but I’m determined to be there for him, whether you want me to or not.” Pleading, Adrien simply wanted to be present in Sebastien’s life. Possibly allowing him to reconnect with the boy’s mother, and return to the life he left.

“Fine. But don’t think this is all over, we still have things we need to discuss. Not now though, I have business to run. Stop by my apartment just after five, and no earlier, we can talk and have dinner.” Marinette bent down to scribble her address on a piece of scrap paper by the register before brashly shoving it into his hands. Sebastien was still asleep when Adrien had given him back, still feeling the warmth of the sleeping baby lingering on his skin. “Now go, pretty boy, I have work to do.”

After shooing him from her shop, Marinette let out a long sigh of relief, and Adrien, although outside, was no different. He couldn’t keep in any emotion he was faced, especially knowing that the woman he loved didn’t hate him whatsoever. But he still had a few hours to go, he had only been in her shop for about an hour and a half, leaving at least four-ish hours to do nothing. He should probably explain this to Chloe. It would help having her advice, and to warn her in advance that things were changing, and that if something got out to the press, she’d know ahead of time.

The entire walk home was giddy, and Adrien felt like a teenage boy again. He couldn’t help it even if he tried. “Chloe! Please be decent! We have to talk!” 

Peeking out of her room, Chloe held a large sheet over herself, clearly busy with other things, “What do you want, if you couldn’t tell I’m in the middle of something.” 

“Ah, uh. Just be warned that I possibly mightbegettingbacktogetherwithMarinetteandsheboremyson.” The words he spoke were glued together in an attempt to get to the main point. Adrien could hear her exasperated sentences were full of confusion but he left anyway, skipping to his own bedroom so she could carry on with her own things.

The first thing he did when he got to his room, was flop down on the huge bed splayed out in the room. A bit of sleep might help calm his nerves, and ready himself for his meetup with Marinette. He really wasn’t sure what would come of it, knowing it might be awhile before she was ready to even be his friend again. Clearly she didn’t hate him, but he just didn’t know if she still loved him as she did before he had to leave. 

He managed to doze of for a solid few hours, each full of a fitful sleep, tossing and turning despite the cozy bed. His thoughts influenced his dreams, and each was filled with Marinette, the three of them having a picnic, a date night, several other domestic things, and some skipped along the border of lewd, others forgetting there even was a border. But when he awoke it was already four o’clock, and he only had time for a cold shower and a quick change of clothes. 

He passed his driver the note where Marinette had scribbled her address and waited anxiously in the back of the car. Adrien had chosen not to take a limousine, as it would be too gaudy, and attract unwelcome attention from those around. Her apartment was five floors up, and quickly he noticed some of the unpleasant features of the complex, for one, the broken elevator. From what he could tell, it was broken for a long time, meaning for who knows how long, Marinette was carrying herself, a child, and anything else she needed up and down those flights.

Adrien knocked on the simple white door, with an almost immediate response of Marinette poking her head out, a wide awake Sebastien at her hip. 

 

“Hey, ah. Come on in Adrien.” Sliding the door open the rest of the way, Marinette allowed Adrien in, and locking the door again after he had fully entered.

Dinner was placed nicely at the table, a small high chair perched at the table as well. She had cooked a simple meal, and he already knew her cooking skills, and was not disappointed whatsoever. Her apartment overall wasn’t too shabby, it was clearly very small, but it was meant only for one or two people at most. The furniture and appliances were functional, but also outdated, her life right now wasn’t the most extravagant, but she was making do with what she had.  
Together they sat in silence for the first few moments, afraid to approach the elephant in the room. Adrien’s gaze was glued to the small boy sitting next to Marinette, his chubby cheeks made him grin and Adrien couldn’t help making funny faces just to get him to smile. 

“I’m trying to wean him onto more solid foods, but right now he still insists on breastfeeding, I think he’s just picky.” Marinette made an attempt to convince Sebastien into taking a bite of the sweet potato flavored baby food but after one mouthful, he refused anymore. It was the first thing anyone had said since they had sat down, and he appreciated the small diversion.

“Would it..Would it be okay if I were to be present in his life? I mean, I’m not going to take no for an answer, I just. I want to be there for him, and for you too. I care about you, and I know that doing this by yourself has been difficult. Please Marinette. I don’t know if you still feel it, but. I love you.” Adrien could feel his heart pounding in his chest, it was a subtle beat like a drum, and it felt like it was loud enough that Marinette could hear it too. 

Marinette froze. It wasn’t quite what she was expecting. “I don’t know. I’m okay with you being her for Bastien, but I don’t know if I’m ready to love you again. You could have messaged me, anything, while you were gone. But you didn’t. I was so alone Adrien.” Heartbreak was the only emotion he could identify in her words.

“I know. I tried, I know it’s no excuse, but I got busy, and when things started kicking up publicity, I couldn’t risk you getting dragged into any drama.” He set his fork down, clearing his throat.

“It doesn’t mean I’m not willing to try though. Maybe not yet, but I want to try. Some of my feelings disappear, and I hope you know that.” Lifting a slightly sleepy Sebastien from his high chair, she toted him down the hall, to what he assumed was a bedroom with his crib in it. 

Once she returned, he helped clean up the kitchen before taking a seat in her small living room. It was cozy and surprisingly homey in the little room, the couches worn with decorative pillows, the coffee table was scattered with papers, of which he assumed to be designs, and empty wine glasses.

She gingerly took a seat next to him on the loveseat. “You know, I really missed you when you were gone, I don’t think a day went by that I didn’t about you. But I don’t know if I’m just crazy, but...Can I kiss you? I’m sorry. That was too forward wasn’t it..” She almost continued babbling like she used to back in her teen years, but Adrien silenced her by crushing his lips to hers. 

Her eyelids fluttered shut, confused for a moment before enjoying the much needed contact. It had been a very long time since she had been this close to anyone, never actually finding another partner after Adrien had left. His soft lips left her breathless, and Marinette couldn’t help but run her fingers along the Agreste figure she had waited a year to put her hands on again.

Marinette knew this journey would be long, but now she knew Adrien was here now, and there was no way he was letting go ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can convince me, maybe I'll write a short little tidbit of just smut as another chapter, but nothing more is coming from the actual plot.


End file.
